The present invention relates to a transfer for application to a surface, a method of producing such a transfer and a method of applying the transfer to the surface.
Transfer printing is often used to allow printed images and designs to be applied to available surfaces, for example, surfaces of articles made from fabrics, plastics or wood. Transfers are typically printed onto substrates of paper or film and then applied to any of the aforementioned surfaces using heat or pressure to result in the article having an appropriate image or design thereon. An example of this is a wearable item, such as a t-shirt, which can be manufactured with a printed image thereon originating from a transfer.
Transfers have therefore historically provided a means to provide visual improvements to objects but do not provide any further functionality beyond their visual appearance.